I'm into people
by KeffyRules
Summary: Once best enemies and now best friends, could a night of drinking change all that?
1. They were drunk

**A/N- So this is a little experiment for me, I've never written any of Gen 3 before so I'm not sure how accurate I have Mini and Franky in this fic, hopefully it's all good though. May turn it into a proper, multi-chapter piece, not sure yet. This also goes out to a certain lady, who continues to be inspiration and support for my writing, babes I'm sorry :(**

They were drunk.

It was that single thought which managed to penetrate Franky's drink and drug addled mind as she and Mini managed to finally get Mini's key into the lock of her front door and managed to open the door. They stumbled inside, laughing as they did so.

"You are so drunk Mins."

"Yeah, well so are you."

Mini shot back, letting a giggle loose, Franky found herself grinning, glad that they'd gone out. After her brief stint with Luke had come to an end the teenager had found herself feeling very guilty for how she'd acted towards Mini. To that end she'd gone round to the blonde's house to apologise and somehow they'd ended up at a bar resulting in them getting completely fucked up.

"Hello? Earth to Franky, Franks?"

Franky shook her head, dispelling her thoughts of the night; she turned her head and glanced at Mini, taking in her short golden sequined dress which suited her hair wonderfully.

"Yeah, sorry. So, you got anymore booze?"

Franky asked curiously, causing the blonde to nod.

"Yeah, my mum'll have something in the cupboards, luckily she's away."

Mini disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Franky to watch her back. The girl couldn't help but glance down and follow the movement of her ass, its cheeks clearly defined by her dress. A small smile crept onto her face, she'd though for a time that something may have happened between her and the blonde, her old enemy, Mini had seemed to have had a little crush on her and Franky would have been more than happy to see if it was more. As she'd told the girls last year, she was into people, not labels.

"Oi, come on Franks."

The girl in questions voice once again penetrated her, rapidly turning, dirty mind and drew her to the kitchen. Mini leant against the counter and Franky felt her breath hitch as her gaze fell slightly to her breasts, which had been pushed up and together slightly be her posture.

"Franky?"

Franky quickly looked up to see Mini grinning at her, a bottle gin in her hand.

"So, you ready Franky badass."

Mini asked, smirking ever so slightly, Franky smirked back as she held her hand for the bottle.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p>The empty bottle of gin lay on the floor by the bed, it had long been finished by the two girls who had since moved onto the bottle of Vodka Mini's mum had stashed away. The two teenagers lay on the bed, giggling about something silly and idiotic, the bottle of Vodka clutched in Franky's hand. Franky managed to move herself so she was leaning on her elbow and facing the blonde whose bed she was on. She took a swig of vodka before passing the nearly empty bottle to Mini. The blond smiled gratefully and finished of the bottle, tossing it to the floor.<p>

"What…What time is it?"

Franky asked as the room span, but her gaze stayed fixed on Mini and her mind stayed fixed on thoughts of the blonde's body, of what she could do to that body. She wasn't new to that side of sexuality, having experimented once before with a girl back in Oxford.

"It's…" Mini trailed off as she squinted at the clock at the side of her bed, trying to make out the numbers, "…four in the morning."

"Whoa!."

Franky muttered, blinking rapidly as her thought processes tried to manage the new information.

"Mini?"

"Yeah Franks?"

"You ever thought about being with a girl?"

There was silence for a long time, Franky refused to break her gaze of the blonde's face while Mini stared up at the ceiling, a slight colouring entering her cheeks.

"…Well…..I guess….I mean doesn't every girl wonder that at some point? Haven't you?"

"I already have."

Franky stated simply, causing Mini to turn her head quickly, her eyes wide.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Franky nodded, "it was a while back, back in Oxford."

"Oh…"

Mini stated dumbly, obviously not knowing what to make of it.

Or feeling disappointed that she couldn't be my first time with a girl

Franky thought to herself as she smiled dopily.

"So….what's it like?"

Mini asked hesitantly and Franky grinned.

"Close your eyes Mins, trust me."

"Always."

Mini whispered as she closed her eyes. Franky spent a moment; just watching the blonde laid next to her before she leaned forward and pressed her lips against hers. She closed her eyes and revelled in the taste of Mini's lips and her scent. One was of strawberries while the other was of peaches, together they sent Franky wild. She still took it slow and stuck to just kissing the blonde, then she felt Mini open her mouth and Franky replied in same, slightly surprised that the blonde had taken the initiative. Franky pulled back a little and watched as Mini's eyes opened as well, she smiled as the blonde's eyes partly clouded with lust.

"How was it?"

"Wow."

Mini gasped.

"Does that mean you liked it Mins?"

Mini nodded slowly, licking her lips.

"Well there you have it."

Franky stated dismissively, causing Mini to groan.

"No, you still haven't shown me what it's like to be with a girl, just to kiss one."

"And that's what I wanted to hear."

Franky grinned and dived down, once more capturing the blonde's mouth with her own, this time though this time they started with mouths open. Franky felt more then heard Mini moan and felt warmth in her nether reasons. The girl started to move a hand down the blonde's side, sliding under her body and cupping her ass while her other hand lifted up and rested on her cheek. She squeezed once, eliciting another moan from Mini. Franky pulled away from Mini and grinned as she saw Mini pout, causing Franky to laugh.

"You're taking to this rather quickly Mini."

Franky pointed out, still grinning and causing Mini to blush slightly.

"Well, maybe I have thought about this a bit more then I should have done."

Franky grinned at the words, trailing a finger down from the blonde's cheek and coming to a end at one of her straps holding her dress up.

"Let's get rid of this shall we?"

Franky asked, causing Mini to nod quickly.

"Good girl."

Franky muttered as she slid both the straps off Mini's pale elbows, she heard her gasp slightly as the smaller girl gently peppered her, rapidly gaining nudity, body, paying particular attention to her freckles.

"Now, let's see what's behind door number one."

Frankie said, grinning slightly as she pulled Mini's dress down a little, unveiling the blonde's breasts to her.

"Perfect breasts."

Franky muttered as she stroked one them, pinching a hard nipple.

"Do you….Do you mean that?"

Mini asked uncertainty in her voice and Franky nodded.

"Yes Mini, you're smart, and sarcastic and a bit bitchy sometimes but you're also beautiful, have a fantastic looking ass and, as I've just discovered, have perfect tits."

She leant down and attached her lips to one of the hard nipples Franky had been playing with. Mini let out a moan and Franky felt the blonde move her hands down her back, coming to rest on her arse and squeezing her jeans in-cased arse. She let out a moan of approval and knew that Mini would be smiling at managing to please her. She pulled away from Mini again and eyed the dress, which was still covering her nether reigns. She looked up at Mini and saw the same lust that must have been in her own eyes, but also some confusion.

"I want to see you Minerva McGuiness….all of you!"

Franky stated forcefully as she tugged at the dress impatiently, Mini laughed and shoved her away.

"Let me do it, but I want to see you as well."

Mini stated as she shuffled out of her dress and leaving Franky staring dumbly at her.

"What?"

"Sorry, it's just….wow."

Franky managed to get out as she took in the whole of Mini's body, completely naked and available for her. The girl's eyes drifted down the slim body of the blonde and coming to a rest on her pussy, her lips were already glistening with juices and Franky chuckled a little as she saw the blonde had trimmed her pubic hair into a heart. Feeling suddenly very nervous the brunette licked her lips before looking back up at Mini and seeing her wearing the smirk on her face that first intrigued and excited her about the blonde.

"Now you Franks."

Mini demanded and Franky shrugged.

"Fairs fair."

Moving quickly she pulled her dress off over her head and unclasped her bra before starting on her jeans, only to be stopped by the long fingers of Mini.

"Let me do this bit."

The blonde pushed her onto her back and quickly undid the buttons on the jeans, tugging them down to her ankles. Her eyes shot up and locked eyes with Franky's as she ripped her thong off.

"Hey!"

Franky cried out in annoyance, Mini just smirked and planted her index finger on Franky's lips.

"Shush now, I'll buy you a new pair."

Mini giggled stupidly before licking her lips and taking a tentative lick at Franky's pussy. The brunette moaned softly before crying out and jerking upwards as Mini's tongue hit her clit.

"Fuck!"

Franky cried out and clenched her legs, pinning Mini's face where it was. Mini continued to lick at her cunt before sliding her tongue between Franky's lips and bringing a hand to rub on her clit.

"Fuck! Mini!"

Franky cried out as she reached up and ran her hands through her hair before bringing them down and grasping her breasts, squeezing them and rolling her rock hard nipples between her finger. Mini pulled back for a moment, juices dripping down her chin and looking so hot and sexy that the other girl knew she needed to taste her.

"Yes Franks?"

"I need to taste you, now!"

Franky got out, moaning some more due to the blonde's continued rubbing of her clit.

"You mean a 69?"

Mini asked, uncertainty evident in her voice.

"Yeh, come on Mins, please!"

Franky pleaded with her friend, almost roaring with triumph as she nodded. Mini scooted out from between Franky's legs and then arranged herself so that the two teenagers were in the 69 position. Looking up Franky saw the blonde's pussy lips glistening at her, inviting her in. Licking her lips in anticipation Franky bought Mini's cunt to her own lips and started to lap up the juices that were flowing freely from her cunt. At the same time the brunette felt Mini's tongue slid into her own pussy and move in and out like a small cock while her thumb rubbed at her clit. She moaned into the blonde's pussy as she mirrored her and slipped her tongue into it, delighting in the tightness of it. After a moment Franky felt something probing around her arse, she frowned a ittle before letting out a little cry as Mini obviously slid a finger in. There was a brief moment of pain before the blonde started to slid it in and out, producing a measure of pleasure which quickly overtook the little pain there was.

"Fuck!"

Franky moaned as Mini slid a finger into her cunt as well, fucking her with that as well as her tongue. Franky was in sensory overload with both her cunt and arse being played with; she could feel her orgasm approaching quickly, unstoppable and strong. Then Mini slid a second finger into her ass and it hit her like a train.

"FUCK!"

Franky screamed, arching her back as she came and came hard, she could dimly hear a sucking sound and knew that Mini was taking in as much cum of hers as she could. There was a pop as the blonde extracted her fingers from Franky and the girl sat up when the blonde got off her. Her jaw dropped when she saw Mini sucking on her fingers, eyes closed.

"Mini!"

Franky exclaimed.

"What?"

Mini asked in reply, confusion gracing her beautiful face.

"That's…." Franky struggled to say the words, "ass to mouth."

Mini shrugged.

"So, it's rather nice."

Franky was stunned for a moment before letting out a laugh.

"Wow Mins, where did this dirty, kinky bitch come from?"

Mini shrugged again before she reached out and drew Franky into her arms.

"I don't know Franks, just feels right."

Franky smiled up at the blonde before trying to fight back a yawn.

"Come on Franky, let's get some sleep."

"You sure?"

"Definitely, I want you to have your strength, you still owe me."

Mini said, a cheeky smile on her face as she flicked the lights off, plunging the room into darkness.


	2. Don't you dare! I love farmboy remember

**A/N- ok, so I gave in and decided to make this more than a one shot, but with a difference. You'll soon find out. Please enjoy and feel free to review, it also makes me feel as if my efforts aren't wasted.**

Franky muttered to herself in annoyance as she watched from the window as everyone left for the day, she couldn't believe that she had to stay at work after school had finished just because some student who was starting tomorrow had parents who wanted to look the place over. Sometimes she wondered why she'd become a teacher if she hated the job so much, no that wasn't right. She loved the job but she hated working in the private school in fucking Scotland, bunch of rich pricks. Then again she could have taken the job at Roundview, she chuckled to herself at the thought that would have been amusing.

"Ah Franky, there you are."

She turned at the voice of Andrew Bathomelew, the head teacher.

"Hi Andrew, shouldn't you be gone now as well?"

She asked politely.

"Yes, I'm just leaving but I wanted to give you this first. The new student's file. Oh yes and it's just the mother who's coming, father had a previous work commitment I believe."

Franky accepted the file, shooting a polite smile at him, all the while hating herself for taking this job and being forced to interact with these people.

"Thanks Andrew, I'll see you tomorrow."

Andrew left, leaving Franky on her own. She moved over to her desk and took out her compact mirror, examining herself. Since leaving her own education she'd left her grow out a little so it was longer and tied in a ponytail. luckily, with this being a college, she wasn't forced to wear a suit, just look smart, and she did look smart as well, with a black shirt and jeans and a pair of black rim glasses. She didn't need the glasses, brainy specs was the term used for them she thought, but they inspired confidence in her and that she did need. Sighing to herself she flipped the file open and read aloud to herself.

"Let's see then...Grace McGuiness, huh."

Franky stopped as she read the name, but then moved on, after all she was in Scotland there were probably loads of families with that last name.

"Hmmmm quite smart as well, good set of skills. Very farm orientated though."

She mused to herself as a nagging sensation continued to grow at the back of her mind.

"Parents..."

She broke off as she stared at the parents, it couldn't be, not after so long. It wasn't possible, what were the chances. Her voice now trembling she read out loud the parents' names.

"Father, Aloysius Creevey. Mother, Minerva McGuinness..."

Franky trailed off and just rested her head in her hands, after so many years she was about to face Mini.

"Fuck."

The woman muttered, her thoughts shooting back to her years at Roundview, to all the times she and Mini had fooled around. It'd only stopped because Mini had gotten too large and they didn't want to risk the baby. Then Mini had realised that she loved Alo and had properly broken it off. Franky had left for Edinburgh University shortly after the birth of her child and when she'd come back to Bristol at Christmas she found out the Mini and Alo had moved away, when Franky had tried to contact her the blonde had made it quite clear that the past was the past.

"Bollocks!"

Franky muttered to herself, swearing softly. This was not going to be fun, facing her again, still she could be professional. Taking a deep breath Franky skim read the rest of the file before she heard a car pulling up. Dreading what she would see the girl moved to the window and looked out of it. Franky felt her breath leave her, not only was Mini driving a sleek, sexy yellow porsche, but she looked stunning from what the other woman could see. This was not going to be fun.

The women just had time to check herself in her mirror again before she heard Mini come stalking down the corridor, obviously talking on her phone.

"Listen, farmboy, next time you get held up at fucking work let me the fuck know! Like, not ten minutes before or something."

Franky heard her sigh outside her door.

"Love you, and I'll see ya later babes."

And then she was in the room and Franky was almost stunned by her. She looked fantastic, she'd filled out in all the right places and the summer dress she was wearing shows off her figure wonderfully. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail like Franky's and was wearing large sunglasses that obscure her eyes. Franky couldn't help but notice that she had golden sandals on and yellow nails.

"So you must be Ms Fitzgerald?"

Mini's voice interrupted Franky's musings and, internally, the women raised an eyebrow. So that's how she wanted to play it? Fine.

"Yes that's right, lovely to meet you Ms McGuinness."

Franky extended a hand towards the blonde, looking to see if there was any look of familiarity in Mini's face. If there was then the taller women was hiding it well as she took the hand and shook.

"And you, now I know that Grace is coming here anyway but I wanted to make sure that things really were as good as I was led to believe."

Franky managed to keep the smile on her face, barely, as she heard Mini's snotty tone. She couldn't believe this was the same Mini from her childhood, she seemed so different.

"Oh course, we can start the tour now if you like. The languages block is just this way."

* * *

><p>Once again Franky had to grit her teeth and refrain for saying anything as Mini made another barbed comment about the college. Well two could play at this game.<p>

"So Ms McGuiness, have you lived in Elgin long?"

"No, we've only recently moved up here. Before that we were in Buckinghamshire, but originally we are from Bristol."

Franky put on a look of shock.

"Oh really? So am I."

Mini shot her a look, her eyes still hidden by her sunglasses.

"Oh really? How interesting."

"Yes, in fact I had a really good bunch of friends."

"Well good for you."

Mini said sarcastically, still looking at her.

"I met my partner at the college I went to actually, and I guess I had a good bunch of friends as well. There was this one girl though who was so melodramatic and a big mindfuck, really hurt some of our other friends."

Franky snapped at she heard the blonde's words about her.

"Oh for fucks sake Mini! Just drop the act ok? You know it's me!"

There was silence for a moment and then Mini whipped her sunglasses off.

"Fine Franky! Happy now?"

She snapped at Franky, causing her to feel angry, and a little hurt.

"Not really, what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean? Since when have you been all posh and stuff."

Mini's eyes narrowed as she placed her sunglasses in her handbag.

"I grew up and made a life of my own with Alo, that's what happened Franky. It's been 16 years for christ sake, what do you think. Anyway you're one to talk, you're working here."

Franky shrugged.

"It's only a job, personally I'd much rather work somewhere else."

"Roundview?"

Mini asked, causing Franky to scoff.

"And end up teaching another me? Or worse yet, another you?"

Mini scowled at the comment.

"Ok ok, I didn't mean that...So how's it been? With Alo and Grace?"

"Why do you want to know? You fucked off to bloody Edinburgh remember?"

Franky felt anger surge through her again as she glared at Mini.

"Remember? Of course I fucking remember Mini, I remember I tried to get in contact with you and you effectively told me to fuck off! That's what I remember."

Mini stepped back a little, her face softened slightly.

"Yeah...that was...a mistake. I regretted it as soon as I put the phone down."

"But not enough to actually phone me up and apologize?"

Franky shot out, causing Mini's head to drop.

"...No."

Franky just shook her head and scoffed.

"Well fine, listen I'll treat Grace like any other student of mine but don't you dare think for a minute she'll get any special treatment from me. OR that you and me can be friends again. You were a bitch back at Roundview and I guess time and moneys made you an even bigger one."

Before she could even register it she'd be slammed into the wall by the blonde, who's eyes were blazing.

"You listen here Franky! I didn't take your shit back then and I definitely won't take it now! Got it?"

Franky glared at Mini for a moment before she darted forward and kissed her quickly on the lips. Mini pulled away and glared at her.

"What the fuck was that Franky!"

Franky shrugged as she licked her lips.

"I was curious to see if you tasted the same."

"Don't you dare! I love farmboy remember."

"Yeah you made that quite clear Mins."

They glared at each other for a moment.

"Oh fuck it!"

Mini exclaimed and darted forward, kissing Franky hard on the lips. Getting over her sudden shock Franky closed her eyes and savoured the kiss, letting it take her back in time to Roundview. Her lips still tasted the same, still tasted of strawberries, it was taste that had seemed to haunt Franky once Mini broke it off with her, now she found herself falling in love with the taste all over again. As if sensing that Franky was enjoying the kiss Mini pressed harder against her, she could feel her lips already starting bruise as the blonde's tongue forced its way into her mouth. This wasn't a gentle kiss of a lover, or even a former lover, this was all teeth and tongue, all anger. Mini pulled away from her and her glare seemed to increase in intensity. She grabbed Franky's wrist and pulled the teacher after her as she backed through a door and into a classroom, bumping against one of the long wooden desk and Franky realised that they were in Mr John McAllen's science room. The blonde attacked her again with her lips, kissing down her face to her neck and introducing her teeth into the kiss. Franky hissed slightly at the minor pain but Mini didn't seem to care, just reached up and stuck two fingers in Franky's mouth for her to suck. After a few moments of sucking and being, effectively, eaten by Mini the blonde pushed Franky back and hopped up onto the table. Franky looked up into her eyes and saw only lust in the blue orbs.

"Down here Franky."

Mini said and Franky lowered her gaze just as Mini lifted her dress, revealing a yellow pair of knickers. Franky felt her mouth water and licked her lips at the sight before moving forwards, only to be stopped by Mini holding her hand out.

"No one finds out, yeah?"

Franky nodded, never taking her gaze from Mini's cunt.

"Oh course Mins."

"Then get on with it!"

Mini snapped and Franky didn't anymore invitation then that, diving forward and planting soft kisses on her long legs, heading closer to her core. As she reached the knickers she clasped them in her teeth and tugged them down to her ankles, leaving them there as she raised her head back to her pussy. Seeing Mini's pussy again after so many years proved that she wasn't completely pissed off at her still as seeing it quickly lit a fire in the young teacher.

"Will you stop staring at it Franky!"

Mini shot out and Franky looked up at her, grinning slightly.

"Sorry Mini."

She dived in, her tongue licking up and down the blonde girls slit, eliciting small moans from her. Even after all these years she still tasted delicious and Franky found herself licking her faster and more vigously before sliding her tongue into her wet folds, trying to ignore the pain of Mini's sharp nails digging into the back of her head as she gripped it, moaning a little louder. She kept on sliding her tongue further into the enticing cunt until her nose hit the taller women's clit, causing her hips to jerk forwards.

"Fuck!"

Mini cried out as Franky started to thrust in and out of the blonde roughly.

"Franky…please….softer."

"What's wrong Mini, I thought you wanted this? Not soft and loving like it used to be."

Franky spat out as she continued to pound at Mini's cunt, not caring if she hurt her or not. Franky felt so angry and hurt at the blonde, she started as her former friend reached down and grabbed hold of her arm.

"Franky, don't be like this. You know I love you."

"Now you fucking don't!"

Franky spat out, yanking her arm away and shooting up, moving over to the wall and leaning against it, glaring at Mini.

"I know you Mini, you think I don't? That I didn't know you way back at Roundview? You never loved me, the only reason we fucking made friends was because you were so fucking consumed with jealousy. Everyone liked me more than you and you hated that."

Mini leaned back in shock as she stared at Franky, for Franky she felt a weight fall off her, the years of the bottled anger and the feeling of un-appreciation finally out in the open.

"What the fuck Franks!"

Mini asked, a pissed expression on her face as she hopped off the desk, her knickers falling to the floor.

"Don't Mini, only friends call me that."

Mini looked even more shocked before stalking up to her and kissing her on the lips. The kiss wasn't like before, this was soft, tender and gentle.

"Franks, I did love you, I still do."

Franky scoffed and turned her face to the door, Mini just grabbed her chin and pulled it to face her.

"It's the truth Franks, you know what my first thought was when I saw you?"

"Yeah, you wondered if the circus was in town."

Franky said bitterly, causing Mini let out a little laugh and shake her head.

"It was 'wow, she's beautiful'."

Franky finally look Mini in the eyes, completely floored by her words.

"What? But..?"

"Why was I such a bitch to you?"

Franky nodded.

"Because I needed to keep up appearances. I care too much about my image, about people see me, I still do. I do love you though."

Mini leaned in and kissed Franky again, hard. Franky moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms round the blond, her hands drifting down to her arse and squeezing.

"What about Alo?"

Franky finally pulled herself back and asked in concern, earning a smirk from Mini.

"What? A girl can't have a bit on the side?"

"Mini…I'm not going to be your dirty little secret."

Franky shot out before Mini smirked and shoved her hand down Franky's jeans and underwear, sliding a finger down her lips and into her cunt. Franky let out a moan before shaking her head.

"No Mini….don't…I won't."

"Are you sure Franky? Haven't you missed this?"

Franky cried out as Mini curled her fingers while her thumbed her clit.

"Mini…."

"You've missed it haven't you? You remember how good I was? How much you came when I fucked you, when I had a taste of your delicious cunt Franky."

Franky moaned and nodded as she remembered, it'd started with her being the more adventurous one, the more forceful one but that had quickly changed. Mini was a sex demon inside, a filthy inferno of sex.

"That's better, now then you have unfinished business."

Franky nodded and dropped to her knees so she was level with Mini's crotch.

"Hang on let me help."

Mini stated before she dropped her dress, the fabric pooling at her feet, Franky swallowed, her mouth-watering before she dived forward and drove her tongue into her cunt, her nose once more banging against her cunt.

"Fuck!"

Mini moaned, this time Franky couldn't help but flinch in pain as Mini clawed at the back of her head, her nails digging into her skin. Franky tongue-fucked the blonde for a few minutes before she bought her hands up and squeezed her arse, causing the blond to moan in delight. Smirking to herself Franky slid a finger up the blonde's arse, causing Mini to cry out.

"Fuck!"

Franky grinned and couldn't help a moan and start to fuck her arse.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck!"

Mini cried out as Franky felt her cunt contract and flood, washing her hand in her cum.

"Wow."

Mini gasped out, staggering back and collapsing against the table, Franky smirked at her and bought her cum covered hand up and licked it clean.

"Yummy, tasty as every Mins."

Franky stated as she grinned at the blonde.

"Now it's my turn Mini."

Mini grinned as she pushed herself up off the table and stalked over to Franky, a predatory look in her eyes. She reached the teacher and started to undo the buttons of her shirt. Franky felt her breath come out in short bursts as she felt Mini's fingers graze her skin every so often. Mini never broke eye contact with her though, kept her lustful gaze firmly rooted on her. After finishing with her shirt Mini discarded it and made short work of her bra as well.

"You look as fit as ever Franks, seriously."

Mini stated as she took one of Franky's stiff nipples and rolled it between her fingers, pinching it hard. Franky moaned as the right mixture of pleasure and pain coursed through her.

"Fuck Mini! Just…fuck."

She gasped out, earning a smile from the blonde.

"Ok then Franks, your wish is my command."

Mini dropped to her knees and quickly undid her jeans, pulling them down to her feet, along with her knickers. Franky cried out as she felt Mini's tongue dive into her cunt, driving in and out like a cock. Franky was already close and Mini wasn't helping to prolong this experience, she reached down and held onto the blonde's hair, wrapping locks of it in her fists.

"fuck yes Mins, more!"

Franky cried out as she shoved Mini's face deeper into her cunt. Mini obliged, reaching up with one hand and rubbing Franky's clit hard while her other hand reached round to Franky's arse.

"No! Please don't Mins!"

Franky begged as she realised what the blonde had in mind, but she was ignored and the next thing Franky knew was Mini's finger forcing its way into her arse.

"FUCK!"  
>Franky cried out, her hips bucking as Mini increased the pace of her pussy fucking and started to fuck Franky's arse as well.<p>

"Fuck fuck fuck!"

Franky repeated like a mantra as the taller girl inserted a second finger into her ass and pressed down on her clit. Franky screamed as she felt her orgasm hit her like a train, slamming into her and almost knocking her to the floor.

"Fucking hell Mini."

She panted out as the blonde joined her on the floor, grinning at her.

"So, Ms Fitzgerald, I think Grace will do just fine at this school. I look forward to more in-depth discussions with you."

Franky let out a laugh and grinned.

"I quite agree, Ms McGuinness, and if ever you have a complaint be sure to inform me about them."

"Oh I will."


	3. I am still Grace's teacher

**A/N- I just can't seem to get enough of Mini and Franky, really I can't. So, what should have been a one shot has slowly evolved into a three shot, potentially a four parter. God help me. Enjoy**.

Franky took a deep breath and she stepped into front of the mirror and smoothed any creases out of her shirt. She didn't know why she was so nervous, after all she'd met Mini a number of times after her daughter had started at school, but this was the first time she was seeing Alo again after so long and Franky was terrified that he'd find out that she and his wife were fucking.

"I could get fired."

She muttered to herself as she gazed into her own dark eyes, she couldn't lose this job. Sure she dealt with shitty posh people but she liked teaching the next generation. She loved teaching History, seeing kids eyes light up as they learnt about people long dead and their achievements.

"I'm not losing this job," Franky stated forcefully as she placed her glasses on her face and turned to the face her office door, "I'm ending this tonight."

* * *

><p>Mini stepped in front of the mirror and grinned smugly to herself as she ran her eyes over her long pale legs, which disappeared into her flowing red and white flowered dress. Her hair was free flowing into curls and she had slipped into a pair of sandals. As always she had painted her nails a bright shade of yellow.<p>

"Fucking perv."

Mini muttered as she remembered the last time she and Franky had been together and the smaller girl's reactions to her feet.

"What was that love?"

Mini started a little at the sound of her husband, Alo.

"Nothing babe, just muttering to myself. Grace all tucked up in bed?"

Aloysius Creevey shot out a grin and nodded.

"Yep, just waiting for her mum to pop in and say goodnight."

Mini smiled and nodded.

"I'll be in in a moment. Now then, you know what time to be at school to meet with Franky?"

Alo nodded.

"Sure thing Mins, still blows me away that Franky's little Grace's teacher and all that, fucking mental."

"Alo!"

Mini scowled before letting out a little laugh.

"But I guess you're right, it is a little surreal. Anyway I'll see you later farmboy."

Mini reached over and gave him a peck on the cheek before leaving the bedroom, her nipples already hardening at the thought of the evening's events.

* * *

><p>Franky tapped her finger restlessly against the corner of her desk as her eyes kept on shooting over to the corner of her office where an old grandfather clocked ticked away.<p>

"Fucking come on Mini."

Franky muttered to herself as she stood up and moved over to a drinks cabernet that Andrew had deemed appropriate to put in. She opened it up and poured herself a scotch with ice and swallowed the liquid in a single swallow, pouring herself another one just as she heard the slap of something against the cold hard floor of the school corridors outside.

"No, not again."

Franky groaned as there was a knock on the door.

"It's open."

Franky called as she moved behind her desk and sat down. As Mini walked in Franky felt her breath leave for a moment. As always the thin, leggy blonde had dressed to impress and Franky's eyes slid down to the newly painted nails and her smooth, pale feet. Internally Franky shook herself and raised her gaze to Mini's face and caught the blonde smirking knowingly at her.

"Fucking perv."

Mini stated boldly as she advanced into the room and shut the door before taking a seat directly opposite. Franky took a deep breath and swallowed more of her drink.

"I'll thank you, Ms McGuinness, not to address me like that. I am still Grace's teacher and form tutor."

Mini's eyebrow arched up slightly in interest.

"Ms McGuinness?"

"Yes, that's right. Now then, where's Alo so we can get this meeting done."

Franky blurted out quickly, letting her nerves show a little.

"He won't be here for about an hour. I told him the wrong time."

"Wha-Why?"

Franky exclaimed in shock, although deep down she knew why.

"I wanted some alone time with you of course Franks."

Mini stated, shooting a wink at her before standing up. Franky shook her head defiantly.

"No Mini, I've been thinking,"

"Always a bad idea."

Mini stated cheekily as she made her way round the desk, causing Franky to glare at her.

"Anyway, I've been thinking and this has to stop."

"Does it now?"

"Yes it does, I will not be responsible for losing my job and fucking up people's lives once again."

Mini let out a little laugh as she reached Franky's side of the desk and pushed her back a little before hopping onto the desk, her legs parted so that Franky was caught between them.

"Arwwww look at little Franky trying to be all grown up. There are two of us in this little situation."

Franky shook her head again, avoiding dropping her gaze to look at Mini's crotch.

"No, I have my pupils to consider, and Alo and Grace. This stops…..tonight!"

Franky stated forcefully, causing Mini to arch an eyebrow in interest once more.

"Really? Then I guess this is of no interest to you?"

The blonde asked as she lifted a foot up into the air and close to Franky's face. Franky felt her heart skip a beat as she smelt Mini's perfumed feet.

"Mini!"

Franky gasped out.

"Yes Franky?"

"Don't…..Don't do this."

The teacher pleaded, causing Mini to laugh.

"Or what?"

She asked as she slipped her sandal off and rubbed her foot over Franky's face, pushing slightly at Franky's mouth.

"Come on Franky, you know you want it. You know you want to lick my feet, to suck my toes. To worship my feet like they deserve to be! Now open up!"

Mini commanded and Franky shook her head, she was trying to do the right thing. Why couldn't Mini see that? Why couldn't she see that she was trying not to be a mindfuck for once? Mini sighed in exasperation and raised her other foot, flipping the sandal off and rubbing this one down Franky's top, resting it on her crotch. Franky let out a gasp at the contact and Mini took full advantage, sliding her foot into Franky's mouth.

Franky had lost.

As soon as she felt the flesh of the blonde girl's foot she was lost. The softness, the slightly flowery taste from the perfume, it was all too much for her to bear. Franky let out a moan and Mini laughed.

"Good girl Franky, suck them like a good perv."

Franky just moaned in perverse delight as she sucked on Mini's foot, reaching up and taking each toe in her mouth, treating each one like a little cock. Mini threw her head back, her eyes closed in satisfaction. She may not be as into feet as Franky was but the feeling of having someone suck them and worship them was exquisite, something nobody should miss. In reward for Franky Mini moved her other foot up and down a little, rubbing the shorter girl's crotch. Franky let out a moan of disappointment as Mini extracted her wet foot from her mouth and planted her feet firmly on the floor, hoping off the desk.

"Clear it. Now."

Mini ordered and Franky leapt up, sweeping the desk of items quickly. Silently she thanked whatever god actually existed that there was no one here tonight.

"Now strip."

The blonde ordered, watching in delight as the young woman in front of her quickly complied with her orders. After a moment Franky stood in just her black stockings, thong and bra.

"Good girl Franky, see you knew you wouldn't succeed, even when dressing. A thong? Not really dumping underwear is it."

Franky hung her head in shame, ashamed of her weakness for mini, and her weakness for feet.

"Hey hey."

Mini stated, turning Franky's head up and planting a soft kiss on the girl's lips, enforcing her feelings for her into the kiss.

"It's ok, some of us aren't meant to be strong. Ya know?"

Franky nodded slowly and Mini smiled as she reached down and cupped her crotch, feeling the dampness of the woman's cunt through her thong.

"Well then, I think it's time I joined you yes?"

Mini almost laughed at the eagerness with which Franky nodded. The blonde stepped back and locked eyes with Franky as she reached up and slowly unhooked her dress, letting it fall from her shoulders and pool at her legs. Franky's eyes widened as she saw that Mini wasn't wearing anything on underneath the dress and she had to bit her lower lip to stop herself from moaning.

"Now I'm the one with too much on."

Franky stated cheekily and Mini laughed.

"Yeah you are. Fix it?"

She asked, feeling a rush of warmth as Franky nodded.

"Always Mins."

Franky stated as she leant up and planted a kiss on her cheek before reaching behind her and unclipping her bra, removing it and smirking ever so slightly at the blonde's reaction of lust. Still smirking Franky removed her thong as well, leaving the two women naked. Forgetting everything Mini stepped forward and claimed Franky's mouth in a passionate kiss, her tongue easily forcing its way into the other's mouth and exploring it. Their tongue, wet and slick, sliding over each other in a battle for dominance of each other's mouth. Franky lowered her hands to cup the other girl's ass, squeezing the pert pale globes and eliciting a low, guttural moan from Mini. With obvious reluctance Mini pulled back, taking a small amount of pleasure from seeing a look of disappointment on Franky's face as well.

"On the desk."

The blonde commanded and Franky obediently hopped onto the desk, flinching slightly as the cold wood bit into her flesh. Smiling slightly Mini ran a single nail down Franky's arm, watching as a red trail followed it only to disappear quickly.

"Beautiful."

Mini whispered, planting a soft kiss on her neck, kissing down to one of Franky's nipples and taking it into her mouth between her teeth, biting slightly and gaining a moan of pain from the girl in question.

"Mini!"

Franky moaned and the blonde looked up at the teacher through her long lashes.

"Yes?"

"More…..please!"

Franky pleaded, causing Mini to chuckle.

"If you wish."

With that the blonde took the other nipple in her mouth, biting down a little and hearing Franky cry out in pleasure and pain. She reached up and slid two fingers into the smaller girl's mouth, getting her to suck on them as she sucked and played with her nipples.

"Fuck! Mins!"

Franky gasped out as Mini pulled away and hopped onto the desk with her, arranging herself so they were in the scissoring position.

"Hush now Franky."

Mini stated firmly and rotated her hips, causing her cunt to rub against Franky's, who moaned in pleasure. Franky moaned some more as both women rotated their hips, causing a perpetual rubbing together of each other's pussies. Mini inadvertently raised a leg and Franky quickly took her foot in her mouth, sucking on it, worshipping it.

"Enough!"

Mini ordered but Franky couldn't stop, she couldn't stop sucking the other girl's foot.

"Franky!"

Mini demanded, pulling her foot roughly out of Franky's mouth and jumping off the desk. Franky followed her, dropping to her knees at the blonde's feet.

"Please Mini, I…..I need it."

She pleaded, her eyes wide.

"Need what?"

Mini asked slyly.

"I…..I need your feet. I need to be able to kiss them, to touch them, to worship them."

Franky admitted, planting soft kisses on the tops of the feet in question.

"Later maybe, right now I want a taste of that cunt of yours. Desk. Now."

Mini ordered and Franky, albeit with obvious reluctance, obeyed, sitting on the desk, her legs spread. Mini licked her lips and dropped to her knees, inches away from Franky's glistening wet lips. She dived in, her tongue licking up and down the teacher's slit, eliciting small moans from her and Mini soon found herself sliding her tongue into Franky's cunt, desperately seeking more of the smaller woman's enticing juices.

"Fuck Minerva!"

Franky cried out as she felt Mini fuck her with her tongue, it was like a small cock, pumping in and out of her cunt, driving her wild with desire. Mini smiled into her cunt and reached round, finding Franky's arse hole. Without preamble she thrust into it, causing Franky's hips to buck at the intrusion.

"Fuck!"

Franky cried out, Mini continued to tongue fuck her cunt and also to arse fuck her, continually driving the smaller woman closer and closer to the edge.

"Tell me what you want Franks, tell me now."

Mini demanded, watching in delight as Franky forced herself to look down at the taller blonde woman and work to speak.

"I….I…."

"Yes?"

Mini asked innocently as she continued to play with Franky's ass, feeling the walls of her sphincter contract and detract around her fingers.

"I need…."

Franky gasped out.

"Need what? Tell me Franky and I will do it."

"I need you to fuck me! Hard, make me fucking cum Mini!"

Franky cried out and Mini grinned.

"As you wish."

She stated and slid a third finger into her ass while licking furiously at her cunt, her nose banging against her clit. With a scream Franky felt herself tip over the edge and oblivion hit her hard. All strength left her legs and she had to steady herself against the desk as Mini eagerly lapped up all of her juices.

"Tasty as ever Franky badass."

The blonde stated cheekily, juices dripping down her chin. She stood up, wiping the juices off her chin and licking them off her hand.

"On the floor. Now."

Mini commanded her voice suddenly cold and dark, Franky dropped to her knees hesitantly.

"No no, I said the floor!"

The blonde repeated, using a foot to force Franky onto her hands and knees, practically on her stomach.

"Well?"

Mini asked, frowning when Franky just looked up at her in confusion.

"You wanted to worship me, my feet. Get the fuck on with it."

Franky's face lit up and she instantly started to plant soft kisses on the feet, kissing up to her ankles and then down again. Kissing down to her toes and sucking them, causing Mini to close her eyes in satisfaction.

"Good Franky."

She whispered in delight as Franky continued to kiss and suck her delicate little feet.

"Yes Mini, oh yes. So beautiful, so lovely and pale."

Franky muttered before Mini removed her feet from Franky's reach.

"Later Franky, more later. Right now I think you need to have something to eat."

The blonde suggested, indicating her bald, glistening cunt. Franky's eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly.

"Yes Mini, whatever you want!"

Franky dived forward, lapping eagerly at her cunt, her face already wet with the vast amount of juices that Mini was excluding.

"Oh fuck yes Franks! That's it!"

Mini moaned, leaning against the desk, lost in the sensation of having Franky's tongue in her. So lost in the sensations was the blonde that she didn't hear the door open.

"What the fuck is going on?!"

Mini's eyes snapped open.

"Alo!"


End file.
